Vivo
by ASKNB
Summary: Para el foro Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú? Por su aniversario. No me pertenece el personaje de Francia ni la canción es por si la quieren oír es de Quietdrive-feel alive. Espero les guste.


-Llegó la hora- dije levantándome de mi asiento, traté de rozar tu piel sin poderlo lograr-.

Salía de casa con el único fin de no volver, por lo menos en un buen rato, tenía que pensar, reflexionar y no hacer… lo que suelo hacer.

Me puse mis audífonos y la capucha de mi sudadera, ignorando completamente a todo el que pasaba enfrente al igual que ellos a mí.

Pronto la canción comenzó a mezclarse con lo que sentía, lo que veía y lo que alguna vez quise.

 _I'm useless and lazy (Soy inútil y flojo)  
I'm stupid and crazy (Soy estúpido y loco)  
It's always no (Siempre es no)  
It's never maybe (Nunca es tal vez)_

Imágenes por mi mente iban y pasaban, una pelea con alguien como siempre. Sonreí, era típico de mí no caer bien… o eso creí

 _I'm tangled and twisted (Estoy enredado y confuso)  
Broken, conflicted (Roto, en conflicto)  
I'm such a nervous wreck (Estoy hecho un manojo de nervios)  
You can see it in my eyes (Puedes verlo en mis ojos)  
No we can't be saved (No, no podemos salvárnos)  
Unless we love someone (A menos que amemos a alguien)  
We love someone (Que amemos alguien)_

Si no lo hubiera hecho, no estaría como ahora, sin embargo yo sí la amaba y por eso hice lo que hice.

 _If I could live (Si pudiera vivir)  
(if I could live) (Si pudiera vivir)  
With no regrets (Sin arrepentimientos)  
(with no regrets) (Sin arrepentimientos)  
If I never fell in love (Si nunca me hubiera enamorado)  
If I never gave my best (Si nunca hubiera dado lo mejor de mí)  
Or if I never rant (o si nunca hubiera discutido)  
(never rant) (nunca discutir)  
And if I never cried (Y si nunca hubiera llorado)  
If I never lost someone (Si nunca hubiera perdido a alguien)  
Or had to say goodbye (O tenido que decir adiós)  
I'd never feel alive (Nunca me hubiera __**sentido vivo**_ _)_

Vivir… ya no me tiene mucho sentido. Las palabras, cada letra, me la sabía, la recordaba, y no era una melodía lo que pensaba. _  
_

 _I'm over suspicious (Soy demasiado desconfiado)  
I'm heartless and vicious (Soy cruel y vicioso)  
You know I'm such a wreck (Sabes que soy un maldito desastre)  
You can see it in my eyes (Puedes verlo en mis ojos)  
I'm burning my bridges (Quemo mis puentes)  
I'm jealously gifted (Estoy dotado de celos)  
Lacking common sense (Falto de sentido común)  
Dry of confidence (Seco de confianza)  
No we can't be saved (No, no podemos salvárnos)  
Unless we love someone (A menos de que amemos a alguien)  
We love someone (Que amemos a alguien)_

Era inútil, pronto comenzó, y seguía escuchando mi respiración, sonreí era una idea loca y aún así seguí.

 _If I could live (Si pudiera vivir)  
(if I could live) (Si pudiera vivir)  
With no regrets (Sin arrepentimientos)  
(with no regrets) (Sin arrepentimientos)  
If I never fell in love (Si nunca me hubiera enamorado)  
If I never gave my best (Si nunca hubiera dado lo mejor de mí)  
Or if I never rant (o si nunca hubiera discutido)  
(never rant) (nunca discutir)  
And if I never cried (Y si nunca hubiera llorado)  
If I never lost someone (Si nunca hubiera perdido a alguien)  
Or had to say goodbye (O tenido que decir adiós)  
I'd never feel alive (Nunca me hubiera __**sentido**_

Me arrepentiré por no haber hecho algunas como hablar en vez de callar, sentir, tocar o simplemente imaginar pero ahora… ya no importa porque...

 _For all that I've said (Por todo lo que he dicho)  
For all that I've done (Por todo lo que he dicho)  
Gotta make it right (Tienes que hacer lo correcto)  
Correct my wrongs (Corrige mis errores)  
Because I can't live (Porque no puedo vivir)  
If I haven't lost (Si no he perdido)  
But I'll get you back (Pero te recuperaré)  
At any cost (A cualquier precio)  
You know I had it all (Sabes lo tenía todo)  
Pushed you away (Pero te alejé)  
I sat in stone (Me siento en la piedra...)  
When I should've behaved (Cuando lo que debería haber hecho)  
And I'm so sorry (Y lo siento)  
Please forgive me (_ _ **Perdóname, por favor**_ _)  
_

Te amo y siempre te amé, a pesar de renunciar y tratar de salir huyendo como lo hice hoy. Espero un día me perdones. Aunque no lo escuche yo sé que lo harás porque aunque no lo quieras tú un día me quisiste y me llegaste a amar.

 _If I could live (Si pudiera vivir)  
With no regrets (Sin arrepentimientos)  
If I never fell in love (Si nunca me hubiera enamorado)  
If I never gave my best (Si nunca hubiera dado lo mejor de mí)  
Or if I never rant ((O si nunca hubiera discutido)  
And If I never cried (Y si nunca hubiera llorado)  
If I never lost someone (Si nunca hubiera perdido a alguien)  
Or had to say goodbye (O tenido que decir adiós)  
I'd never feel alive (Nunca hubiera __**sentido vivo**_ _)  
Alive (_ _ **Vivo**_ _)  
Alive (_ _ **Vivo**_ _)  
I'd never feel alive (Nunca me hubiera __**sentido vivo**_ _)_

-Francis Bonnefoy, era un buen sujeto, no me llevaba muy bien con él pero de vez en cuando concordamos en algunas pero muy pocas- decían a la hora del velatorio-.

-No evité que se fuera, lo dejé ir, me enojé con él -comenzó a derramar lágrimas- en serio lo amaba, y yo...-.

-Todos lo llegamos a apreciar-.

Aquella mujer fue consolada por las personas que se hicieron presentes, dando el pésame. Un título en la televisión.

 _Hombre de origen francés salva a su novia de ser atropellada._


End file.
